


Twice the Punk You Usually Are

by zetsubonna



Series: Crackfic for Characterization Purposes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve/Bucky/Steve, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bluandorange said:<br/>threeway between pre-serum Steve, post-serum Steve and WS!Bucky. Go.</p><p>This is going to be confusing. That’s on purpose because I’m mean and I find it funny. Also: best quick-story prompt ever.</p><p>ETA: This story now has a counterpart, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2164602">Something Might Be Found</a>, that's the opposite, Bucky/Steve/Bucky.</p><p>ETA: The point of this is post-serum, post-TWS Steve looking at his old self, how he used to act sometimes with Bucky, how he hesitated to be affectionate and to express himself openly, and being irritated at himself for not spitting out what he wanted, since that would be what Bucky wanted from him.</p><p>Steve is still Steve, he doesn't communicate worth a damn, but he wants Bucky to feel appreciated, at the very least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Punk You Usually Are

"I’m not sure this is-" Steve started, blushing down into his collar.

"It’s fine," Steve said sharply. "Take what you can get, Rogers."

Bucky almost smiled at that, then swallowed the smile to run his right hand down Steve’s shirt, caressing his narrow chest, his left hand tugging at the fly of Steve’s jeans, popping off the button, possibly on purpose.

"It’s fine," he echoed, lower, and then let Steve slip his jeans off while he focused on getting Steve out of his suspenders and shirt, burying his face in Steve’s neck and kissing the hollow beneath his ear.

"I just ain’t-" Steve began, and Steve interrupted him.

"I ain’t somebody else, I’m you, I know what you’re like,  _I’m you_. Shut up. He’s not like this all the time. Not anymore.”

Bucky laughed softly, his right hand splaying across the small of Steve’s back as he carefully lifted Steve off his feet and laid him out on the bed, nuzzling his way down until he hit the concave top of his belly and buried his face in it, breathing in the smell of him as Steve blushed and ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

"You need a haircut," Steve mumbled.

"He’s fine," Steve growled.

"You fightin’ over me?" Bucky said, lifting his head to smirk, first at the Steve under him, then at the one behind, before tugging lightly at Steve’s slacks with the left hand- though he left them buttoned. He leaned up and peeled out of his own shirt before his right hand pushed Steve’s undershirt up to his neck.

"Take all that shit off," he murmured, then looked back at Steve, who was already down to his shorts. "Be a little more obvious, why don’t you."

Steve rolled his eyes, kneeling on the bed by Bucky’s knees and starting to press kisses against his hips, working him out of his pants while he focused all his attention on Steve, nuzzling into his throat, tweaking his nipple and laughing into his neck when he yelped and smacked his shoulder.

"This is stupid," Steve complained, squirming and pushing Bucky’s hands out of the way so he could resettle himself on the pillows. "Why are we-"

"Shut up. Ain’t stupid," Bucky interrupted, pressing his fingers into Steve’s mouth and looking at him warmly when he, after making sure Steve couldn’t see, ran his tongue over them, sucking softly. "S’bout the only thing I think about anymore, when I-"

Steve bit his backside, squeezing Bucky’s cock through his briefs and making him whine. “How about you shut up, too?”

"Aw, fuck," Bucky growled when Steve’s head dropped so low Steve couldn’t see it, and he might not have figured it out at all except for how Bucky’s neck went limp, his face flushing, teeth digging into his upper lip. "Jesus, Stevie-"

Steve’s eyes went wide, and then narrowed as he pouted, thumping his fist into Bucky’s shoulder and starting to push himself further up the bed.

"Where are you-" Bucky started, and Steve, blushing and still scowling, threaded his fingers back into Bucky’s hair.

"If I’m gonna have both of you palookas on top of me," he said, "I’m damn sure getting off first."

Bucky groaned, and Steve probably laughed, except his mouth was still busy and all it did was get Bucky to moan louder before Steve, biting his lip and feeling emboldened, pulled his hair just enough to get him within breathing range of his cock.

"You’re a mean little punk," Bucky managed, before reaching back and smacking at Steve with his metal hand, making a solid thunk against the muscle. "Grease, you big punk. Spit ain’t gonna cover what you’re gonna do to me."

Steve smirked, and Steve drew in a shaky breath, his fingers sliding through Bucky’s long hair to the nape of his neck.

"How come we never-"

"You’d have two heart attacks and die," Bucky grumbled as Steve got the lube out of the bedside table, starting to kiss his way down Steve’s cock. "One if I offered, and the other from moving too hard. Besides," he said, licking a stripe back up.

"Bucky!" Steve whined.

"You’re so goddamn  _sweet_ ,” Bucky sighed, “and, well, baby, let’s be honest, I just ain’t that  _nice_.” He gazed warmly up at him through dark, thick eyelashes, both hands curled over Steve’s thighs, dragging them further apart, bringing Steve’s knees up over his shoulders. “You’re my punk, and I’m your guy, and I’m gonna take care of you. That’s how it is.”

By the time Steve was settling behind him again, he was immersed in it, sucking until Steve had to clamp both hands over his mouth to smother the way his voice kept getting louder and more frantic.

"Ease up," Steve said, swatting Bucky’s ass. "You gotta let him breathe."

"I’m breathing fine," Steve forced out. "I’m fine.  _Jesus_ , Bucky, Jesus  _Christ_ , how’d you get  _better_?”

"Practice," Steve replied. "And I don’t like to talk about it, but I’m bigger than you."

Steve gave him a dizzy glare. “ _That_  ain’t small.”

"I know," Steve said, raising an eyebrow at him. "But it got  _bigger_.”

Bucky tried to laugh with his mouth full and the result was a moan from Steve that ended in a sharp, jabbed punch to his shoulder and a tug on his hair.

"Ain’t sexy to laugh  _on_  it, Barnes,” he grumbled, blushing clear down to his nipples. “And you better not be laughing  _at_  it, or you-“

"Never, baby doll," Bucky promised, kissing the head of his cock after he’d gotten his mouth free. "Never, ever, ever. Every bit of you, pretty as a picture. Now, you wanna roll over and let me-?"

"Oh my  _God_ ,” Steve said, shoulders hunching inward. “That’s-“

"Trust me," Bucky murmured, smirking and confident until Steve started to slide a finger into him and his eyes rolled and his lashes fluttered, his voice going huskier, more rasping. "You-  _like_  it.  _Jesus God_ -“

"You do," Steve confirmed, twisting his finger as he pushed it in deep enough to get Bucky to clench his metal fist in the sheet beside Steve’s hip and push backward. "But don’t. Here."

Steve tossed Steve the lube with his free hand before starting to tease Bucky with the threat of a second finger, maybe, even, he implied with a brush against the other side,  _two_  more, and Bucky was panting so hard he tried to bury his face in Steve’s stomach, but Steve pushed him up so he could see his expression.

"Jesus," he marveled. "Is that what I look like when you-"

"Yes," Steve answered. "More so. Tongue pops out of your mouth and you don’t notice you’re drooling on yourself until you have to flip the pillow later."

"Goddamn it, Steve," Bucky panted, tucking his chin against his shoulder. "You can’t just-"

"Eyes on him," Steve ordered, and then he shot Steve a slow, conspiring smile. "Do it yourself."

Steve laughed shyly, squirming downward under Bucky’s chest, still held up on his hands and knees, popping the cap and slicking his fingers.

"You’re both shits," Bucky gasped out as he forced his eyes to stay open long enough to watch Steve work past his hesitation far enough to start prepping himself, managing to catch almost every flinch and whimper even as he was writhing and rocking and trying with increasing vehemence to jerk his hips enough to get Steve to hurry up. "You’re both punks, and shits, and-  _Stevie, God_ -“

"You’re just getting what you asked for," Steve reminded him, his breath starting to catch as he closed his eyes, pushing into himself with a third finger. "Nngh. Look- look at me, Buck. Look, s-see?"

"I’m gonna beat both of you," Bucky threatened when Steve’s moan was followed up by Steve pushing three fingers straight into his prostate and grinding his thumb into his perineum. "I’m gonna- I’m gonna-"

"Shut up, Barnes," Steve said fondly, watching his hair toss as he fought to watch Steve, his face crumpled in concentration, while Steve was stretching _him_  open, too, steady and a little more relentless than Bucky had ever been with him.

"You wanna?" Steve asked him, stroking his chest with the hand not busy between his own hoisted up thighs. "You know you can, if you wanna, I don’t mind-"

"I love it," Steve amended. "I love it when you’re on me, and in me, and all over me. I want you so bad, Bucky, look at me, look how much I do."

Steve would have glared if he could see past Bucky’s shoulders, but he didn’t, exhaling in a slow shudder as he took his fingers out, taking just a little more lube from the tiny bottle and pouring it into his palm.

"Baby," Bucky tried, because little Steve was actually more likely, he thought, than big Steve, to listen to him when he started begging, but Steve’s mouth interrupted his lips as he curled his re-slicked hand around Bucky’s cock and squeezed, sucking on Bucky’s bottom lip.

"Bucky," he murmured back, caressing his cheek. "Bucky, Bucky-"

"Fuck," Bucky sighed against his mouth.

"You should," Steve agreed. "Bout ready for it, ain’tcha?"

Steve sucked on his own lower lip for a moment before he moved, rocking up and pushing his hips into Bucky’s stomach as he jerked the pillows down and put them under his ass. As he was doing it, Bucky was mouthing at his nipples and making him shake, and as soon as he fell down again, he shoved at the side of Bucky’s head.

"Don’t  _suck_  ’em like that, I ain’t a dame, you stupid-“

"Oh, Christ, Jesus," Bucky cut him off with a brief, shaky kiss. "Fuck, Stevie, I can’t, just  _lay down_ so he’ll quit- oh my  _God_ -“

"We’re gonna make him come so hard he passes out," Steve growled against Bucky’s back. "Maybe a couple times."

Steve took in the way Bucky’s arm was whirring as he clutched at the sheets and tried to hold himself up and let himself smirk. Steve slipped his fingers out and Bucky panted, shaking his head to try and clear it.

"We can do that," Steve agreed quietly, kissing Bucky’s mouth before speaking against it. "Nothin’s too good for our best guy, right?"

Steve was hot and tight and slick and shaking, his head tossed back as he struggled to keep his breathing even and deep, and Bucky kept his weight on his forearms and knees and watched his eyes roll back and his jaw go slack and then moaned when Steve turned on the lamp by the bed so he could see the pink climbing all over Steve’s skin and the dizzy, blissful affection in his eyes as he kneaded at Bucky’s shoulders and dug into the mattress with his heels.

Trying to move was either terrible or wonderful, because he only got a few inches back before Steve’s hand came down on top of Steve’s, pressing the nails into his skin before they were both squeezing him. And that was all the notice Bucky got before shifting his hips one way pushed him into Steve and trying to pull back got him stuffed full of Steve, and they smelled the same and they sounded the same and he was already trembling even before he began thrusting in earnest.

Steve leaned back and let Bucky do all the work, watching the muscles in his back ripple, taking in Steve and Bucky’s moans, grunts and swears and the angry hitching of Bucky’s left arm when he snapped his hips too hard into Steve’s ass and made both of them go tight. He smiled, slow and lazy, running his hand down Bucky’s back and across the firm cheek of his ass before his thumb could trace across the smooth, stretched skin just above his own cock.

"S’it good, Bucky?" Steve asked, his voice taking on that little whine that meant he wanted Bucky to  _be close_ , to  _go faster_ , and going faster got him pinned farther in by Steve, who wanted to get deeper, to work every inch into him until he was sweating and writhing and begging for it. “S’good? How we doin’, Buck?”

"God," Bucky croaked. " _Jesus-_  Mary- n’ _Joseph_ \- Steve- Steve- Stevie, baby, oh baby, baby, baby, oh God, baby, please,  _please_ , don’t stop, don’t- stop, please, Stevie, baby,  _fuck me_ , I- I’m gonna-“

"Do it," Steve hissed in his ear. "Come. Come in me. Come on me. Do it, Buck, let  _go_ , let us take care of you.”

Steve squeezed his eyes closed and rotated his hips, grinding down on him with everything he had, clenching tighter around him and making his vision go white. Steve’s hips were jerking back just enough to let him push hard every time Steve hit Bucky’s prostate, and then they were grabbing his hands, little Steve on the right and big Steve on the left and both of them panting his name over and over as Steve came in him while fucking him through his orgasm and didn’t stop, Steve just kept fucking him until Steve finished pumping his own cock and shooting across both of their stomachs, and then he slowed down but he still didn’t stop.

Bucky was hunched over on top of Steve, forehead pressed against the top of his chest. Steve was running fingers through his hair, slow, adoring fingers on big hands that still had little streaks of graphite on the edges of his palms, watching Bucky’s shoulders shake as Steve worked into him over and over. Steve’s hands had moved to Bucky’s hips, and the grip he had was all that was keeping Bucky from falling on top of Steve.

Petting him, keeping him inside, Steve flexed and squirmed until Bucky was nearly sobbing, clutching the sheets on either side of Steve’s biceps.

"Be nice," Steve admonished Steve, pulling Bucky’s head up gently by the back of his hair and painting his lips with Steve’s come from their stomachs. "Go ahead and finish up, we don’t wanna hurt him."

"Give him a little more," Steve countered, although he did start to move quicker by degrees. "Make him suck it off your fingers and kiss him."

"Jesus, I’m dirty," Steve mumbled, his eyes widening slightly when Bucky cooperated, then closing as he pressed their open mouths together, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck when Steve’s pulling on Bucky’s hips almost pulled him out of Steve. "Okay, Buck? We doin’ okay? This what you wanted?"

"Christ, yes," Bucky whispered. "Oh, Christ, yes. Stevie, please-"

"Bucky," Steve moaned into Bucky’s shoulders as he came in him a second time, holding both of them up when they all went still.

"You liked that?" Steve murmured, kissing Bucky’s jaw.

"We did good?" Steve echoed, kissing between his shoulderblades.

"Damn. Heaven ain’t gonna have  _shit_  on this,” Bucky managed to mumble against Steve’s shoulder, where he’d crashed his face but was doing his best not to drool and failing. “Mmph.  _Stevie_.”

"Who is he even talking to?" Steve asked, sounding fuck drunk and pleased with himself.

"Don’t matter," Steve murmured, kissing Bucky’s forehead. "Either way, he’s ours."


End file.
